Home
by Kaname84
Summary: Levi comes across a stray who has hit rock bottom. It's obvious the boy has been through a lot, shunned and thrown away by the ones who were supposed to take care of him. Now Levi takes it upon himself to give the boy a place to call home, but that isn't as easy as it seems. Eren's mind had been trained and forced to think in certain ways. Can Levi help him learn how to live again?


**Chapter One**

Winter was a harsh season, one that Eren Jaeger dreaded every year. This year was worse than any before it. As a homeless teen, shelter was hard to come by—as was food, clothes and many other necessities. A warm bed was a luxury, Eren knew and accepted this, but that didn't mean he didn't really, really wish he had one. And _oh_ how nice it would be to have a hot, fresh meal, a long bath and a good night's sleep. At this point, he didn't believe he would ever enjoy those things again.

The holidays were fast approaching, leaving more people tight with their money and less likely to give it to a dirty and skinny alley rat. He ate everything he could, wasting nothing and he never took things for granted. However, food had been more scarce the past two weeks than it had ever been. He hadn't had a single bite in six days straight, though a nice lady had given him a bottle of water that he'd made last for three of those days. Now he was just tired and thirsty and hungry. He was so sleepy, having no energy to even sit up from where he lay atop a few pieces of cardboard he'd found, trying to shield himself from the snow on the ground. An old tattered blanket that didn't cover his entire body was wrapped around his shoulders.

It was windy, making the cold bite of winter even worse. Eren shivered and fought against the clenching in his stomach. It hurt. Made him want to vomit. There was nothing in there to come out though. When the pain refused to let him sleep, he began to cry, though he was far too dehydrated to form any tears. The sound of his own whimpers made him cringe. He wasn't himself anymore. When had he been himself?

Years…

This had been his life for the past three years and yet he considered himself lucky. Eren had surprisingly been through worse than this, and yet at the same time, he'd never felt so close to death. That feeling was so frightening, but a part of Eren welcomed it. He was tired of fighting. He was tired of suffering. He didn't want to live anymore. Because living like this, wasn't living at all.

Scrunching his eyes closed and locking his jaw to stop his chattering teeth, Eren let his mind wander to his younger days, when he had a home—a family, friends. Back when he had it all. Sometimes he didn't think those memories were real. More like fragments of his imagination, images built from dreams. Other times he felt the reality of everything, he knew he had gotten himself into this situation and the only person who could get him out was himself.

However, he just wasn't strong enough to get himself out anymore.

It was over. He just had to accept that. Let it pass, move on to the next life and quit being a burden here.

Eren had been a prideful and spunky brat and getting reduced to the trembling, icy skin and bones that he now was just made him accept the fact that he was dying so much easier. With the way he felt now, he wasn't sure if he was getting sleepy enough to fall asleep, or if his body was finally shutting down and bringing him with peace that had to come with his death.

A numbness had seemed to settle over him, maybe from the cold, he wasn't sure. He wasn't feeling much of anything besides the pain, at least until something warm and fluffy curled itself in front of his face and restricting his breathing. _Fur. _Eren's teal eyes fluttered open halfway and he moved his head until his lips were free from the black fur so close to him. It was a cat, a cat that smelled good and had a pretty silver collar on. Eren hoped he hadn't lost his home too and worried he had, he sat up and scooped the cat into his arms, cradling him against his chest. He was so warm and Eren really liked warm. He was surprisingly heavy in Eren's weak arms though and things became even more difficult whenever the teen forced himself to stand.

Knees buckling with every step, Eren slowly made his way to the end of the alley with the cat in his arms purring softly. It had to have an owner, it smelled too good, was too well fed. The collar too… this was not a street cat.

"You're… just lost buddy… I'll help you…" Eren fought the strong urge to close his eyes and looked around once he got to the street. His bare feet rebelled against the snow beneath them so he could only imagine what the poor kitty's paws had gone through.

It was late at night, the cat could have been lost for a long time. Eren's worry grew as did his exhaustion and he leaned against the abandoned building closest to him, breathing heavily and feeling as if he might faint. A soft meow had him petting the car and mumbling an apology. He just needed to hold on a little longer, just to make sure the cat found its way home, then he could go.

"Corporal!" Levi called out as he scanned the snow-covered street. One second was all it took from him to look away and his cat to sneak out the window he had opened, airing out his study that he had been cleaning. Now his feline companion was dashing through the snow somewhere getting into who knows what. "Corporal, come here!"

Eren heard a voice calling out in the distance, maybe a name? He wasn't sure. It sounded a little fuzzy, but the black cat must have heard it too because he wiggled a bit and meowed in Eren's arms. The voice seemed to grow closer though and soon Eren could make out the word being called.

"Corporal!"

The cat mewled loudly and stretched, as if responding to the call. "Corporal… is that you?" Eren asked hopefully while trying to straighten himself. "Hello?!" He tried to yell back, but his voice was as weak as he was, his throat bone dry and vocal cords unused.

Levi snapped his head in the direction of the broken voice, soon spotting a figure at the entrance of an alleyway. He frowned and started heading towards the figure that looked to be a young boy. A ball of black fur in his arms became clearer the closer he got and he let out a sigh of relief when he heard the familiar meow.

"You little shit." He scolded and reached for his cat, but ended up steadying the boy holding the feline. The kid was in really bad shape. "Hey . . . you look like you're about to pass out."

Eren felt like he was right, but he couldn't do that. He pulled in a shaky breath and gazed into the concerned blue-grey eyes in front of him. "C-corporal." He wheezed, shakily forcing his arms to move so he could hand over the cat.

Levi felt his heart clench, a sucker for big beautiful eyes. "Right. Hold onto him for me, okay?"

"Hold?" Eren frowned but held Corporal closer again, loving the warmth he was emanating. He couldn't keep him though. If he couldn't take care of himself, he certainly couldn't take care of someone so precious.

"There you go." Levi praised before scooping the boy up in his arms. "Don't freak out, I'm not kidnapping you. Just going to repay you for finding my cat."

Eren couldn't have fought him if he wanted to-but he didn't want to. Not when he was so _warm. _He couldn't ever remember being carried before and he wondered where this man was taking him. He didn't question him though, he only held onto Corporal and let his eyes fall closed. Resting his head against the stranger's chest, Eren sighed a content sigh as he drifted off.

Levi was only a little surprised that the boy did in fact pass out and for once was thankful his cat was an escape artist. He hated to think what would have happened if he hadn't come across the kid, those teal eyes of his sealing the deal. Levi was going to help him. He was going to help the boy who selflessly thought of nothing else other than saving Corporal's ass from the cold.

The first thing that registered when Eren woke was that he wasn't cold. Far from it actually. Eren was nice and toasty and not the kind like the sweltering heat of summer brought. The second thing he noticed was that he was comfortable. He was in a bed-a real big bed that was made in the softest sheets and the most amazing comforter. Then his nose came to life and he breathed in many different aromas. Clean. Fresh. Food. Cat.

_Cat?_

Eren's eyes flew open and he gasped at being face to face with a black cat with blue eyes. It all came back to him then, finding this cat, being found by that man… and now…

"Where am I?" Eren asked Corporal as he sat up slowly, taking in the room around him.

It was spacious and possibly the cleanest room Eren had ever been in. Even more amazing, Eren was clean too. Really clean. He smelled like soap and not just any old cheap soap either. He was wearing new clothes too and he didn't understand how any of it had happened.

It had to be a miracle. There was no other way of explaining it.

Eren admittingly felt much better than he had been feeling and yet he still didn't feel good. He'd finally slept well and was clean, two things he desperately needed. However, he was still weak and malnourished and he could smell food. He couldn't believe it but his mouth actually started to water and he swallowed hard. Would he be allowed to eat some of that food or would he be forced to go without it? The latter seemed much more likely.

Levi carried a tray full of food up the stairs and walked backwards into the bedroom, bushing the ajar door open with his back. "Perfect timing." He said as he turned around and found the boy awake. He brought the tray over and set it up across his lap, taking a seat on the edge of the mattress. "Here. Don't eat too quickly or else you'll make yourself sick."

Eren was so amazed and touched that he felt his eyes burn. If he had enough fluid in his body the tears would have certainly fallen. "I know." He whispered, never one to rush through his meals anyway. He would savor them. Nervously, teal eyes glanced up to the kind man. "Thank you very much, sir." His hands were shaky as he cradled the hot bowl of vegetable soup in them and it was all so endearing that his lips trembled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And you can call me Levi." The raven said and brought his hands up to help steady the bowl. "Want some help with that?"

The boy took a sip first, moaning when the warm liquid seeped down his throat. "Too much trouble." He finally responded before going in for another little taste.

"It'll be too much trouble if you end up burning yourself." Levi said and continued to steady his hands. "Go ahead and eat, let's save our words for after you're full."

Eren finished another sip, this one bigger and then he set the bowl down on the tray. "Mm. Okay, I'm full." He smiled at the man. "You're very kind. May I have something to put this in?" It couldn't be gone to waste. Eren could eat on it for two days before it would have to be finished so it didn't go bad.

"Planning to eat and run?" Levi raised a brow and pet Corporal when he came to sit next to him. "Sorry to trouble you, but this little fellow makes the rules around here. He wants you to stay for a while . . . if you're comfortable with that."

"Stay?" Eren tilted his head as he regarded Levi with uncertainty. "Why?"

Levi went with the truth. "Because from what I saw, you have big eyes and a big heart and I have a weak spot for both. Don't go telling people that either, I'll deny it."

Not like Eren had anyone to tell anything to, but he still didn't understand what the man was trying to say. "I… I can't." Eren frowned, heart aching from his own refusal. He just couldn't handle it though.

"Are you really saying no to this face?" Levi asked, gesturing to Corporal as he scratched under his chin.

His frown deepened as he looked between the two, not sure which of them Levi was referring to. They both had nice faces. "Maybe… Maybe just one day." He said quietly. It was a mistake and he knew it, but he really didn't want to leave.

"Alright, can't argue with that." _Yet._

There was a bottle of water too and though the boy was completely parched even after those few sips of soup, when he opened the water he took no more than two small swallows before putting the cap back on. "Can I keep this too, please?" He asked hopefully, long lashes batting as he looked to Levi for confirmation.

The raven realized his mistake. Now that he told the kid his weakness, the boy was going to use it on him at every turn. "Drink that and I'll give you another one, alright?"

"Oh, this is plenty. I will make it last, okay?" Eren smiled and hugged the bottle of water to his chest protectively. He wouldn't let himself become a burden to this man, he'd already imposed enough. "Levi, sir… I don't have any money, but I'd like to repay your kindness. I can do any chores and… and I promise to do them good!"

Levi was gaining more insight into the kid's character . . . and what he had been through. "Drink the water. That'll help repay me, I have plenty of bottles to spare. Eat a little more soup too. You can't go around doing chores if you don't get your strength up, I've got high standards."

"High… standards?" Eren blinked at the man before coming to an understanding. He wasn't good enough in his condition to repay the man, so even if he felt guilty, he drank a little more and had a little more soup. He couldn't handle much though and once he'd had more than his normal fill, he looked back to Levi apologetically. "Is this okay for now? I promise I'll finish it later if you'll let me keep it."

He was like a stray cat. "That's enough for now." Levi agreed, not wanting to make the boy sick. Though something seemed to be lost in translation in regards to chores. "No more talk about keeping things, lay back for me and let Corporal snuggle with you." He said and the cat perked up at the suggestion.

Eren did as he was told but his teal eyes showed his inner panic. "You won't throw it out, right?" He asked fearfully as he opened his arms for Corporal who came to him happily.

"I won't throw it out." Levi assured as he collected the tray. "I'm just going to put it in the fridge." The poor kid, he really had a hard life didn't he? Though Levi respected not wasting food.

"Okay." Eren breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. You want me to just… stay here with Corporal?" It didn't feel right to lie in such a nice bed inside a home with a full belly, and not do anything.

"Yes. I'll be right back." Levi told him and hoped he could get the brunette to sleep some more.

That wouldn't be a problem. Being full and content, sleep pulled Eren under once more within minutes and he napped while cuddling Corporal for several more hours.

.

.

.

The house was spotless. When Eren awoke again, he found the bathroom and then carried Corporal with him through the home. It was spacious and impressively clean. It smelled so sanitary and yet good, the lingering scent of vegetable soup wafting through the air. It was warm and just like a real home. Eren felt sincerely grateful to be able to stay in such a place for not only one night, but two.

Accepting Levi's kindness wasn't as easy for him as one would think. It was frightening, much more than it should have been. He couldn't let himself be too happy about it, he would only hurt himself in the end that way. For now, he decided not to think about it. He was wandering around in search of Levi for a while before he found the stairs and wandered down them slowly even though he felt better than he had in as long as he could remember it seemed.

With the black cat nuzzling his chest, Eren made his way down the hallway, peering in all the rooms along the way until he found Levi in one of them. He was sitting at a desk, the room looking like an office for the man. He seemed to be working or in the middle of something, so Eren sat against the wall in the hallway and pulled his knees up to swaddle Corporal better. It would be rude to interrupt him for no reason, so Eren would just wait until he was free.

Levi finished sending the email he had been working and then closed his laptop. If there was any information in the system about his strey, he would hear about it soon. He stood up and stretch before leaving his office, doing a double take at the small bundle curled up outside his door. "What are you doing down there?" He asked and ruffled the brunette's hair.

Eren's heart clenched at the affectionate touch and his cheeks colored as he stared up at the man in awe. "I—I'm just holding C-Corporal." He said and his blush deepened from his stuttering.

"I see." The raven hummed and crouched down to the kid's level. "How about moving to the living room and sitting on the couch instead of the cold floor?"

Nodding slowly, Eren got to his feet, staring at the man before him in wonder. "Are you c-coming too, sir?" He asked quietly, hugging Corporal close.

"Levi." He reminded gently, though he didn't mind too much. "Yes, I'll come too."

"Okay." A small smile appeared on his face and he kept a hold on Corporal with one hand while dropping the other to hold onto the hem of Levi's shirt.

Though he was feeling a bit apprehensive, Eren led the way. He was still amazed by how clean, big and warm Levi's home was. The raven never had anyone grip onto his shirt like this and couldn't help but find the act endearing. His stray was uncertain and a little hesitant in his steps, but he was affectionate and seeking companionship. Levi was good at reading people in general, but showing his own emotions towards others was where he fell short. That wasn't happening with the brunette though and he knew it was due to his whole demeanor.

He had come across a genuine and pure soul that had been through hell apparently, left all alone. Levi wanted to know his story and hopefully help him find what he craved, hoping he was capable enough to give the teal eyed kid what he needed. His mind went through different ideas as to how to keep the younger man here as they entered the living room. It wouldn't be easy and from what little he had experienced, reasoning with him had to be done carefully.

Eren sat on the couch, still holding onto Levi's shirt. He peered up at him, blinking calmly as he waited for him to join him on the couch. When he did, Eren scooted a little closer without thinking and moved his hand to hold onto the man's pant leg instead.

"What's your name?" Levi asked as Corporal's purring reached his ears.

"My name?" Eren asked in surprise. He couldn't remember the last time somebody cared about that. "It's Eren…"

That definitely suited his stray. "Is there a last name that goes with that?"

"N-no!" Eren shook his head quickly, eyes going wide and fearful. "I don't have one so you can't send me back to those people." His grip on the man's pants tightened and he started breathing heavily in panic.

Eren's panic and words were yet another piece of the puzzle, but Levi was quick to calm him down. "Easy, no one is coming to make you leave. I'm trying to get you to stay, remember?" He assured him and reached forwards to brush in his bangs out of his face. "It's alright."

"Why? Why would you do that?" He asked quietly, voice trembling as much as he was. Tears had pooled in his big bright eyes, falling down his cheeks.

_Fuck. _He made it worse. "Don't cry." Levi took a more direct approach and wrapped his arm around a thin body. "I'm doing it because I want to. I don't need any other reason than that."

Eren's body went limp at the comfort the man's arm awarded him, but he was near sobbing now. He couldn't remember the last time he had actual tears but he was making a lot of them. "I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry."

Maybe Levi was bad at this all around, but he wouldn't stop trying. "It's okay, Eren." He said and let the kid cry it out against him. "You're okay."

"I'm okay." Eren repeated shakily, nuzzling his wet face on Levi's chest. He sniffled and tried to steady his breathing. "I didn't mean to cry."

"There's nothing wrong with crying. I would just rather see you smile." Levi told him and brought his other hand up to wipe the brunette's cheeks. If he reacted like that to such a simple question, he must have been through a lot. At least he knew his first name now and the existence of 'those people'. Whoever those pieces of shit were.

"Really?" Eren asked softly, sniffling again. "You want me to smile?"

Levi hummed. "You have a beautiful smile."

"Beautiful?" Eren leaned back to stare at Levi in disbelief, cheeks red and not from his crying.

"That's what I said." Levi mused, the red tint making Eren looked even cuter. And innocent.

Eren smiled wide in spite of himself and let Corporal rest on his lap so he could wipe his eyes without letting go of Levi. "Nobody told me that before."

"Then you haven't met anyone worth a damn." Levi stated matter of factly as he took in the sight before him. "There you go, much better."

"You're really nice, huh?" It wasn't like Eren hadn't already figured the man was nice—he was just nicer than he first thought.

Levi snorted at that, no one else would ever use 'nice' as a way to describe him. "Not usually. Consider yourself an exception."

"_Me?" _Eren's eyes went wide again. "Why though?"

Because he was weak for those big eyes and gentle personality, but he wasn't admitting that a second time. "Because I said so. Hungry?"

Eren looked away, embarrassed by the way his cheeks heated up again. "I think maybe I could have some more of my soup… if it's okay."

"Of course it is." He said and removed himself, taking the blanket from the back of the couch to tuck around Eren and Corporal who was well on his way to falling asleep. "Be right back."

Levi got a small bowl out of the cabinet, wanting to fatten the kid up but not wanting to make him sick. After he filled it with soup from the fridge, he put it in the microwave to heat up. A couple minutes later he carried it back into the living room with a spoon and hand towel.

Eren felt so happy, so grateful that he didn't think twice before crossing his legs under him and grinned, mouth watering as the delicious aroma from the soup reaches his nose. _What he wouldn't give to live a real life like this every day. _"It smells so good. I think it will be even better this time." Eren told him as he accepted the bowl.

"It's hot, be careful." Levi said and then sat back down beside him, placing the hand towel on his thigh.

"I will." Eren promised, raising a spoonful towards his lips and blowing softly. "Maybe after this I can do something nice for you too."

Levi didn't want anything in return, but he was realizing how his mind worked. "That's sweet of you, Eren."

Eren had a spoonful of soup and hummed happily. "You're amazing huh… being able to cook and clean so well. Are you married?"

The question caught him off guard to say the least. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Eren didn't understand and he paused in eating to look at Levi quizzically. "But you're so great and handsome too…"

"You think so?" The raven smirked.

Face turning bright red yet again, Eren looked away, but he didn't deny it. "Well y-yes."

_Ohh_, Levi hadn't expected him to outright admit it again. "I'm not the marrying kind, as I've been told." He said, answering the question.

"I see…" Eren nodded. "That's normal for handsome men right, they like lots of women instead of just one." That's how it had seemed to him growing up, but he never really liked that. Or women for that matter.

"So now I'm a playboy?"

"_Playboy?" _Eren questioned. "Is that like… a hooker?"

"Not exactly." Levi told him, a little surprised to hear such a word come out of his stray's mouth. "When I say I'm not the marrying kind, I mean no one in their right mind wants to marry me."

"Why not?" The boy pressed, wanting an explanation. "You're not a bad man so I don't understand… I think anyone would love to marry you."

Levi ruffled the kid's hair affectionately, fining his need to defend someone he just met endearing. "It's a mystery."

He didn't have the heart to break the image he had of him. The truth was he was just a bastard, not suited for being a lover. Seeing as how it hadn't worked out for him in the past, he supposed it was dead accurate. After all, he was the common denominator.

"Well, maybe it's a good thing." Eren smiled softly at him and returned to sipping his soup. "At least I'm not alone."

"No, you're not." And hopefully wouldn't be ever again if things went the way Levi wanted them to.

"Yeah, who needs to get married anyway." Eren huffed, cheeks puffing out. _Not him. Not ever. _

_Cute._ "Not us, that's for sure."

"Yeah!" Eren roared, throwing his hand up in the air. "Who likes women anyway."

Levi chuckled at the display, resting his chin on his fist as he gazed at his guest. "Certainly not me."

"Whoa, you too?!" Eren gasped, teal eyes wide as his head twisted back to look at Levi again. He'd always thought he was the only man who felt that way.

"That's right." The other man confirmed, impressed Corporal was sleeping soundly with all the noise Eren was making.

After having two more spoonfuls of soup, Eren asked, "then do you think… maybe… even after I leave, we can be friends. And maybe… we can see each other sometime?" He would really like a friend and even if it frightened him, he realized he was willing to risk it. Just one more time.

"I would be honored to be your friend." Levi said even though he had no intention of letting the brunette go. "But you don't have to leave so soon, right? I've been thinking and I'd like to give you a job."

"Really?!" Eren almost turned over his bowl. Nobody had ever offered him something so wonderful before. "Like… for real money?"

"You got it. I work a lot and my hours are unpredictable, Corporal ends up all by himself for long periods of time. I need someone to feed him and keep him company." Levi explained. "Maybe pick up around the house and get groceries when I don't have time to. In return, you can stay here and I'll pay you for your troubles. Sound fair?"

"Oh… Levi sir, that sounds like a dream come true but… but what if I don't do good… I've never had a job before and I would be very sad if you throw me away."

_Throw you away?_ The phrasing was cause for concern, as if there wasn't enough of that already, but Levi was quick to put that fear to rest. "I'm not that big of an asshole. I would never throw you away, Eren. It's alright if you don't get the hang of it, you can learn. I'll show you how."

"Oh. Gosh, you're amazing. I could kiss you." Eren's eyes were sparkling in delight and he was grinning so big it made his cheeks ache.

Levi couldn't resist teasing him. "Go ahead. I won't stop you."

Eren wasn't expecting that at all and though he suffered from another deep blush, he moved to press a quick and shy kiss to the side of Levi's mouth. It happened so fast and as soon as it was over, the boy's heart started pounding and he got so hot he feared he would explode. Levi simply blinked in mild shock at the bold action. He didn't think Eren would actually do it.

"Did you just . . ."

Panic settled over the brunette and as quickly as the blood rushed to his face, it drained away. "You're mad… I'm sorry… I thought you meant it."

_Shit._ "No, I'm not mad at you. I was just surprised." Levi settled him down. "Not a lot of people can do that to me. You're full of surprises, it seems." _Interesting_, he liked that.

"So then… it's okay?" Eren asked bashfully. He hoped he could do it again.

"It's okay."

"Okay. Thank you." The boy smiled in relief and went back to eating his soup. He was looking forward to his first job and his first real friend.

* * *

**A/N: A KanaTyy Collaboration XD**


End file.
